


The Second Task

by RJLupin



Category: Grease (1978), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Broadway, Champions, Comedy, F/M, Filk, Gen, Grease References, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Jealousy, Merpeople, Parody, Rivalry, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Storytelling, Swimming, Triwizard Tournament, second task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry competes in The Second Task during the Triwizard Tournament, Ron and Hermione find themselves nearly as popular as Harry is. Everyone seems to want to know what happened down in the lake. So Hermione tells them exactly what happened... and Ron tells them a thrilling story of fighting merpeople for his life. A song filk to the tune of "Summer Nights" from Grease.</p><p>Well uh well uh well uh huh<br/>Tell me more, tell me more!<br/>Didn't Viktor snog you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Task

**Author's Note:**

> "The Second Task" to the tune of "Summer Nights" from Grease. Originally filked June 2005.
> 
> I used the Broadway version, but I believe the movie one is exactly the same. I only slightly regret that I didn't have Ron always sing as Danny and Hermione always as Sandy, but it made more sense to have Hermione present the truth first and then hear Ron's embellishments. Enjoy!

_SCENE: Various halls and classrooms of Hogwarts school. Dean, Parvati, and Lavender are part of Student Group A who listen to Hermione's story. Seamus, Hannah, and Padma are part of Student Group B who listen to Ron's story. In different parts of the school, both groups frantically ask Ron and Hermione for details about the second task, and they each respond._  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
The second task  
What can I say?  
 **RON:**  
The second task  
Wow- what a day!  
 **HERMIONE:**  
McGonagall took me and Ron  
 **RON:**  
Merpeople said, "Bring it on!"  
 **RON and HERMIONE:**  
Didn't know just how it'd go  
'Til oh, oh the second task  
  
 **STUDENTS:**  
Well uh, well uh, well uh, huh!  
 **STUDENT GROUP A**  
Tell me more, tell me more!  
 **DEAN:**  
Did McGonagall yell?  
 **STUDENT GROUP B**  
Tell me more, tell me more  
 **SEAMUS:**  
Did you give 'em some hell?  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Dumbledore said we'd not be harmed  
 **RON:**  
Those merpeople, they were all armed  
 **HERMIONE:**  
We're what champions would miss most  
 **RON:**  
They kidnapped me like a roast  
 **RON and HERMIONE:**  
Things arranged were kind of strange  
In oh, oh, that second task  
  
 **STUDENTS:**  
Well uh, well uh, well uh, huh!  
 **STUDENT GROUP A**  
Tell me more, tell me more!  
 **PARVATI:**  
What about Viktor Krum?  
 **STUDENT GROUP B**  
Tell me more, tell me more  
 **HANNAH:**  
Was it really gruesome?  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Dumbledore then put us asleep  
 **RON:**  
Those merpeople fought like such creeps  
 **HERMIONE:**  
When there's air, we would awake  
 **RON:**  
My life and death were at stake  
 **RON and HERMIONE:**  
What a thing that's occuring  
With oh, oh, the second task  
  
 **STUDENTS:**  
Well, well, well!  
 **STUDENT GROUP A**  
Tell me more, tell me more!  
 **LAVENDER:**  
Didn't Viktor snog you?  
 **STUDENT GROUP B**  
Tell me more, tell me more!  
 **PADMA:**  
Oh, Ron, what did you do?  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Waited down there 'til all was right  
 **RON:**  
Well let me tell ya, boy did I fight  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Krum saved me, I had no doubt  
 **RON:**  
Well they cheated, and they knocked me out  
 **RON and HERMIONE:**  
Oh what fate, yes it was great  
Through oh, oh, the second task  
  
 _(As the two groups walk down the hallways, they collide into each other, and Hermione hears some of Ron's merperson tale.)_  
  
 **STUDENTS:**  
Well, well, well!  
Tell me more, tell me more!  
 **RON:**  
Could I have beat them? Sure!  
 **STUDENTS:**  
Tell me more, tell me more!  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Oh, what would you do? Snore!  
  
 _(Ron looks embarassed, and Hermione gives him a pointed look, then continues talking about the second task and talks about Harry. Ron joins her.)_  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Harry made it, I was impressed  
 **RON:**  
Though he took it just like a test  
 **HERMIONE:**  
But it had been one, really  
 **RON:**  
Took it too seriously  
 **RON and HERMIONE:**  
What a blast, time for the last  
But oh, this second task!  
  
 **STUDENTS:**  
Tell me more  
Tell me more, more, more!


End file.
